


General Hux's Daughter

by InstantMix5



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anger, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Submission, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstantMix5/pseuds/InstantMix5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being born and raised on a star ship has perks --if you aren't Leigh Hux. Following her mother's death during birth, Leigh followed her father through his entire career as he climbed the chain of power. At a young age, she saw each move as a new beginning, not that she had more than a few months to screw each up. Each move gave her new hope that one day she would meet kids her age on one of the ships. She gave up on that idea seven years ago when her father because a Lieutenant General on a Battlecruiser when she was thirteen. That's when the anger flourished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	General Hux's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I came up while sitting on the beach last week. I had my toes in the sand and cold water rushed over my ankles and I thought "General Hux has a daughter". So here it is!

I storm down the hallway and to the door I once called my quarters. It swooshed open and I stalked in, allowing the door to shut behind me before I fell apart. I punched the wall in front of me, anger seething. I bare my teeth, smashing the bruising fist into the durasteel once more, followed by the other one only moments later. My heart fell as the anger died from within me died. I thought the moving was done, and yet over dinner my father announced that he had been promoted to General on the Finalizer by Supreme Leader. And since twenty years isn't old enough to be on my own.

With an angry sigh, I turn to my bedroom and begin stuffing my few clothes into a bag. the clothes shoved into the bag match the ones on my body. Skin tight black shirt with a black belt for weapons to accentuate my side hips compared to my thin waist. Skin tight black pants and mid calf length leather lace up boots make moving and fighting easier. With black handled knives tucked inside the wide belt, I storm from my quarters and to the docking bay.

From a distance, I can see inside where my father waist next to a small shuttle. He stands, distressed, hands clenched on his hips. I small smile plays at the corner of my lips as I pull the black cowl further over my head, the leather of my gloves slipping over the fabric. My father growls as I approach him, and as I near he tries to push the black hood from my head.

"I wish you wouldn't wear that damn thing," He swats at it again, rolling his eyes when I dance just out of his reach. "It was cute when you were ten, now you just look ridiculous."

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone knowing I'm related to you, you Irish-"

"Sir, your ship is ready for take off." A stormtrooper announced, interrupting your derogatory comment. Hux nods a thanks to the storm trooper and waves me to follow him through the terminal. I roll my eyes and board the small ship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I entered my new quarters, I realized they weren't a disappointment. The durasteel walls have a thin coating of paint, creating a darkness my previous room lacked. I walked toward the wall across from the door that has a long rod of black curtains, covering most of the wall. I flicked them open to see a large window full of bright stars and distant planets. I shove the curtains open and throw my bag to the floor, deciding to leave packing until tomorrow.


End file.
